1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to mixing devices for materials such as auto body filler resins and catalysts therefor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
No prior art is known wherein the mixing device presents limited areas of flat surfaces in opposed relation to permit ready cleaning as necessary for reuse. Prior art mixing devices incorporate blades or other agitator formations from which hardening materials are incapable of being removed, see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,670,593, 2,645,464, 3,140,861, 3,220,703 and 3,330,536.
This invention provides a device which mixes the filler material and catalyst in a limited area having flat surfaces and self purging valves delivering the material thereto.